


g o l i a t h .

by winfinie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winfinie/pseuds/winfinie
Summary: " now you're dancing through the smoke like nothing else matters "CT-1134 wasn't the ideal clone by any means.  He was considered weak, defective.  He was short, slim, and slow.  However, he was kept alive and in the clone training program.  Will CT-1134 pull through, against all odds, and fufil his duty as a clone?  Only time will tell.[ takes place before and during season one of the clone wars ][ LOOKING FOR A BETA READER!  Please comment on the first chapter OR dm me on twitter (@winfinie) if you're interested! ]
Relationships: Original Clone Trooper Character(s) & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. G O L I A T H .

**g o l i a t h** _!_

― ❝ A sustained, heart pain and a dark fever  
How did I get fooled by such a savage curse?  
The more I forgive you, the more it backfires  
Now you're dancing through the smoke  
like nothing else matters ❞

**goliath** _by_ woodkid

**SOUNDTRACK**

**― ❝ main theme. ❞**

**goliath** woodkid

― ❝ _also featuring_. ❞

**iron** woodkid  
**run boy run** woodkid  
**its all so incredibly loud** glass animals  
**war** grandson  
**boom boom** 2wei  
**all in my head** grandson  
**bury me face down** grandson  
**100 bad days** ajr  
**blame it on the kids** aviva

**DISCLAIMER**

― ❝ _i **do not** own any **scenes, pictures, gifs, or dialogue** used in the original star wars/clone wars series  
or movies, **nor** do i own any **locations, planets, towns, or any content used from star wars/clone wars.**   
i also **do not** own any **music** listed above. i **do** , however, own all of my **original  
characters, scenes, pictures, gifs, and dialoge,** as well as some **original legends and battles**. _❞ _  
_

**WARNINGS**

**― ❝** _goliath will contain_ ** _ **vulgar language, violence, gore, blood, injury, death, war,  
and mental health illnesses and discussion. **_**_if you_ ** _ **cannot** handle _**_these topics_  
as a reader, _then_ _i_ ** _ **strongly reccomend clicking out of this fic right away.** _**_I will_  
also **include warnings** in the **notes above every chapter** when they are needed.❞

all rights reserved @winfinie 2020/2021


	2. ― o n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clone wars episode: season 3, episode 1 [ clone cadets ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> language, battle scenes, typical star wars violence, fights, gunfire, typical star wars stuff.
> 
> IF YOU FEEL ANY WARNINGS NEED TO BE ADDED, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Other than that, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> also thanks to the two kudos, i see yall and i appreciate u *mwah*

CT-1134 knew his life was going to be a living hell the day he was declared defective. He knew he was screwed when he stopped growing at 1.68 meters while all his brothers continued to grow until they reached 1.83 meters. He knew he was screwed when he only weighed 120 pounds while all his brothers continued to gain weight until they were in the 160’s and 170’s. He knew he was screwed when it took him 12 minutes to run a mile while his brothers all finished at 10 minutes max. 

Everything seemed to be against him, every day was spent waiting for the moment he would be dragged away and decommissioned. However, as the years went by, CT-1134 realized that there were no plans for him to be decommissioned. He didn’t know why the Kaminoans kept him alive when he would clearly never be an efficient or strong clone trooper, but he didn’t question it. He was thankful, no matter how hard the training was for him. 

He maintained his strong personality, and he kept himself as fit and healthy as he could. You could even go as far as to say that he worked himself harder than the other clones. He worked out longer and harder, he ran more miles, and he made up for his physical weakness by trying his hardest to be as quick-thinking and intelligent as he could.

In the end, all of his hard work paid off. CT-1134 had been placed in the Domino Squad.

― ― ―

1134 grunted as his body slammed into a barrier. Two of his brothers, 782 and Fives, slid next to him. 1134 heaved his blaster to rest on top of the barrier and fired at the droids in front of him. 

4040’s voice echoed throughout the grey arena. “You’re clear! You’re clear!”

782 was quick to run out from behind the barrier, his loud footsteps and heavy breathing ringing in 1134’s ears. 

“Cover fire!”

1134 watched as Fives leaned around the barrier and landed a shot on one of the droids manning one of the higher blasters.

“Nice one, Fives!” He only got a grunt in reply.

1134 gasped in awe as 728’s rotary blaster took out three droids almost at once.

“ _ Damn. I wish I had that kind of firepower.” _

Sparks from a blaster hit flashed in 1134’s eyes, and he was quick to refocus his attention on providing cover for 728. He was able to shoot another two droids down before a voice was echoing through his head.

“ _ This is command. You must break through enemy lines and take the tower.”  _ 1134 nodded to himself before dragging his blaster off the top of the barrier and slinging it over his back. He vaguely registered 1409’s voice repeating the command, but the majority of his attention was on his blaster and the droids he was shooting at. While his brothers continued to bicker, 1134 dove towards the next barrier already knowing that 728 had chosen to completely ignore their planned positions.

“CT-728, CT-1134, you’re breaking formation,” 1409 scolded.

“Just follow our lead, will ya,” 728’s tone projected his irritation towards the rest of the squad. 1134 nodded in agreement with 728.

“We’ve already broken formation, 1409, why not just keep moving.” He squatted behind his barrier and gave 1409 a pointed look. “Besides, war doesn’t always go to plan.” 1134 rose to stand and turned to shoot down more droids, but a sudden impact had him in a heap with two of his batchmates. 

“What the hell you guys,” he seethed. He had a good shot until his brothers took out his knees.

“Thanks, CT-27-5555. That was close,” 2010 looked over to 1134 bashfully, “And sorry CT-1134, my bad.”

“It’s  _ Fives _ ,” the clone grumbled, “The  _ name  _ is ‘Fives.’”

“Yeah, five pieces,” exclaimed 4040, “if you don’t keep your head down!”

1134 roughly shoved 2010 off of his legs and stood next to Fives. He always loved the thought of having a name, but his overwhelming fear of the longnecks always stopped him from actually putting forth effort into coming up with one. He looked up to Fives in that manner, never afraid to stand up for himself and be his own...person. 1409 ran up behind their little group.

“How about we follow orders? This is our last practice test,” he scolded.

“Will you  _ shut up _ with instructions! You’re not in charge!” 1134 kicked Fives in the shin for that and sent him a seething glare. He never liked it when his batchmates yelled at each other. It’s stressful, and inefficient in the battlefield.

Fives groaned, “ _ Fine _ , 1134. Sorry, 1409. We all want to pass, you  _ know  _ what happens if we don’t.” The five members of Domino Squad shared a sad look before refocusing their attention on supporting 728.

“I can’t hit anything from here,” groaned 2010. 1134 nodded in agreement, and the pair took off with Fives close behind. 1134 heard 1409 fall and cursed under his breath. There’s no way they’re gonna pass now.

Soon after they had made it to the next Barrier, 728 was shot by a droid. 2010 and Fives were bickering behind him, going back and forth between who would make a run for the Citadel and who would stay behind to shoot. 1134 scoffed and shot at the bigger droids who had taken 728 down. They were quick to fall. Fives and 728 shot a glare towards him, but before they could say anything, they were both shot.

1134 stared at the two droids before groaning, already knowing what would happen.

― ― ―

“We almost had it this time,” 1409 reassured.

“Oh, yeah, and we all look nothing alike either,” scoffed 4040.

“No,” 1134 disagreed, “We  _ did  _ almost have it. Our aim is improving, and we definitely got a lot further than we have before. We broke formation, sure, but honestly I think the whole idea of training us to stick to one route and not deter from it is jare’la.” 1134 scoffed, quickening his pace and continuing to mutter obscenities in basic and mando’a while his batchmates looked on.

“Has he  _ ever  _ talked that much before?” 4040 was in shock. As the batchmate closest to 1134, he’s heard the other clone talk countless times before, in public and private, but never has he heard that many words come out of his brother's mouth.

“You would know, 4040. You and 1409 are closest to him,” Fives stated.

4040 didn’t answer Fives, and the rest of the Domino Squad continued walking back to their bunks.

― ― ―

1134 was fuming by the time he reached the barracks. He stormed over to his locker and ripped his helmet off. The sound of the plastic clattering against the ground snapped him out of his head. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against the cool metal of the lockers.

“CT-1134?”

1134 blinked at the soft voice and turned around with a small smile on his face. “99, brother.”

99 smiled. 1134 always got along well with 99 as they were both considered bad batches. Plus, 1134 was only a couple of inches taller than 99, which made them both feel more comfortable.

“What happened? You never get this worked up.”

1134’s smile immediately disappeared, “Training today was...rough,” he sighed, “728 broke formation again, so 1409 got upset, as per usual,” he looked up at 99, “we really are just  _ toys  _ to them, aren’t we 99? Things for them to play with until they get bored and throw us away. They don’t care about making us great warriors, they don’t care about giving us true and proper battle training. They’re just training us to be mindless droids who follow orders.”

99 seemed to think for a bit before he spoke, “You’re correct,” he concluded, “but you’re also not like the others, 1134. You’re shorter, sure. You don’t have the muscle your brothers do, but you're  _ smarter _ ,” 99 poked 1134’s forehead, “You’ve always been more independent, and you’ve studied more on what you’ll all face once you become true troopers. You just need to teach your batchmates that. Help them to understand what you already do. You’re not just mindless droids, you’re living beings with unique personalities. Never forget that.”

1134 smiled again and leaned forward to give 99 a hug, “I won't, 99.  _ I promise _ .”

Sadly, their peaceful moment was soon interrupted by the rest of Domino coming in, voices bouncing off the walls of the barracks. 99 and 1134 broke apart, with 99 continuing to clean and 1134 going to get out of uniform.

― ― ―

“Guys,” 1409 started, “we’ve got to follow orders. Come on!”

4040 smirked, “I don’t know, I think it went rather well.”

“Quit joking around,” Fives groaned.

“Can we  _ please  _ stop arguing,” 1134 and 2010 complained in unison.

“Can  _ you _ stop being droidbait out there, 2010,” 782 spoke up, “You’re getting in my way.”

“Actually, our way,” Fives pointed out.

“I have a thought,” 1134 spoke from his bunk, “why don’t we all just stop arguing and instead of focusing on ourselves, focus on our squad as a whole? We’re Domino  _ Squad _ , not Domino Fives and Domino 782. And 1409, I get you wanting to stick to the rules, trust me, I understand. But, from what I’ve read, there aren’t any rules in the battlefield. I mean, we have plans and stuff, but there's not just going to be a perfectly laid out plan! You guys are amazing troopers, but you need to learn how to think independently in a way that benefits the group while also being efficient and effective.” 1134 took a deep breath. His brothers seemed to think on his statement, but 782 was quick to shake it off.

“Well, you want to be the best, then you gotta think like it,” he glared up at 1134, “and  _ I’m _ thinking like an ARC trooper.”

1134 scoffed. So much for helping them to understand. He slammed his hand on the button that closed his bunk, and closed his eyes as his brothers' faces disappeared along with their voices.

― ― ―

After 782 and 1409’s fight, the rest of the Domino Squad were quick to scramble down the ladder to listen to Chiefs spiel. Not including, 1134 of course. 

“I had high hopes for you,” he turned to face the clones, “now we’re approaching the end of your training, and you haven’t advanced nearly enough,” he seethed, “hell, that bad batch clone is doing better than most of you, and he’s defective! Even this bad batcher, 99, has more sense than you guys do, and he's a maintenance clone.”

The Domino Squad tensed up at this. 1134 might be closed off and...critical, but he was still their batchmate and their brother. And 99 might never be a trooper like the rest of them, but he was still one of the best.

99 looked at the floor, “You-you don’t give them enough credit.”

“You’re all a waste of my time,” Chief seethed.

― ― ―

1134 flinched as thunder shook the platform he stood on with his squad and the other squads. He hated storms, which was a shame since that was what the weather was 90% of the time.

“Gentlemen, who wants to be an ARC trooper?” 

All the clones spoke up in unison, “I do, sir!”

“You have to pass your final test first,” Chief stepped aside to let one of the ARC commander’s step through. “I want you to meet Commander Colt of the Rancor Battalion.”

“I want you troopers to remember we’re shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines...brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united,” Colt’s battle hardened voice boomed through the platform. “Rule one: we fight together.”

1134 let a brief smile cross his face. Hopefully, his brothers would listen to an ARC Commander if they wouldn't listen to him.

“So who’s ready to step up first?” He paused, “Let's start with the unit that ran the practice test in record time...ARC trooper time.”

“Think he means us, boys,” 1409 questioned. 1134 scoffed to cover his chuckle.

“Bravo Unit, step up.” The group of 5 quickly stepped forward, eager to perform.

“Well,” 1134 snorted, “bravo for Bravo Squad”

“Show an ARC trooper how it's done,” Commander Colt told Bravo Squad, who turned on a dime and started heading towards the arena.

“Come on, boys,” 1409 spoke up, “maybe we can learn something.”

1134 scoffed, “yeah, like teamwork maybe.”

His batchmates glared, “Shut up you two.”

― ― ―

“We can do this guys,” 782 spoke.

“All we have to do is follow orders,” 1409 reminded.

“And behave like a team,” 1134 added.

1134 squinted as the bright lights from the arena filled the small elevator that the Domino Squad had rode up on. He was quick to get into his position at the back of the line. He always hated being in back, it made his shorter height more apparent. 

“Check it out guys. Time to watch the Dominoes fall.”

1134 growled under his breath, and a member of the Bravo Squad looked down at him and smirked.

“Look at the little laandur wanna-be trooper. Can’t even hold his blaster in his tiny little hands.”

1134 stuck his foot out, successfully tripping the other clone. “Oops,” he growled.

Up above them, the ARC’s chuckled.

“Looks like the little one’s got quite the spirit.”

Chief and El-Les glanced at one another. Truthfully, they hardly paid any attention to CT-1134’s personality. He was usually quiet. On the training field, however, he was fairly skilled. Very good aim and strong accuracy, especially from long distances. His patience was also valuable.

Commander Colt noticed the discussion the two seemed to have and decided to start the program.

“Let’s not take it easy on them.”

Back in the arena, the Domino Squad got into position as soon as the alarm sounded. 782 was quick to barrel down multiple droids, with the rest of the clones shooting at any stragglers. They made quick progress, and we’re on pace to beat their record by a lot. 1134 broke away from his brothers and made his way towards the outer wall. The droids weren’t programmed for the trainees to make their way through the shadows. He found a nice nook and settled down. 

Setting his blaster on a barrier, he was quick to snipe as many droids as he could. He was about to shoot another, but a loud shout of 2010’s new name had his attention snapping in the direction that the voice came from.

“Man down!” yelled Echo. 1134 cursed before picking up his blaster and slinging it across his back. He raced down towards Droidbait’s body and gave Echo the sign to move on. However, he was shocked to see Droidbait was actually down.

“What the hell…” he whispered. He shot a glance up at the commanders and instructors before sighing and grabbing Droidbait’s chestplate. There’s no way he could move Droidbait up to where the rest of their batchmates were, but he was sure as hell going to at least try and get him behind a barrier where 1134 could snipe a few droids. He knew his blaster was too heavy, so he threw it to the side and grabbed Droidbait’s. Quickly, he shot a few of the droids near them before dragging his brother behind a nearby barrier. Standing over Droid’s body, 1134 placed his batchmates blaster on top of the concrete and started to shoot.

He was taking out droids left and right. He felt angry. That shot should not have had as much of an effect on Droidbait as it did. He was shooting in a blind rage, but a voice in his head stopped his shooting in its tracks.

_ “CT-1134, no. You have to let them fail. Your squad is not ready yet, there’s something missing.” _

1134 recognized the jedi’s voice. He turned quickly to face her, and gave a slight nod before dropping Droidbait’s blaster and running to the rest of his brothers. Almost immediately, the droids stopped firing and the simulation ended. He reached them at the same time the ARC Commander did.

“That would be putting it lightly,” Colt scolded. “Broke formation, disobeyed orders, and you left a man behind! You broke rule number one.” The fire in his words burnt shame into the Domino Squad.

“I’m sorry, Domino Squad. This is an automatic failure.”

1134 watched as his brothers realized what had happened. He shook his head, sad to see his batchmates so disappointed. But he quickly remembered Droidbait.

“Commander Colt, sir.”

Colt turned to look at him.

“Droidbait-the clone down-he’s injured. I’m guessing the blaster shot must have missed his armor and hit a weak point, but I’m not sure.”

Commander Colt smiled under his helmet. “Thank you for letting me know…”

“CT-1134, sir.”

Colt paused for a moment, “No name?”

1134 glanced down, “No, sir. I don’t feel as if it's the right time for one, not yet.”

Colt nodded in understanding before putting his gloved hand on 1134’s shoulder, “Well, we’ll get Droidbait checked out safely. Thank you for letting me know.”

1134 saluted the Commander before turning and dashing after his batchmates. Colt would certainly be keeping an eye on CT-1134.

― ― ―

1134 was awoken later that night by the sound of a bunk opening. Quickly and quietly, he slipped out of his own bunk and followed his batchmate down the ladder.

“Hevy. You going somewhere?” 1134 could barely pick up on 99’s familiar voice.

“ _ Get _ out of here,” ‘Hevy’ growled.

“You goin’ AWOL, Heavy?” 1134 asked. “Gonna leave your brothers behind like that?”

Hevy whipped around to glare at 1134, “Don’t call me that, 1134. Go back to bed, both of you. This doesn’t concern either of you.”

1134 scoffed, “As your squadmate, I think it  _ does  _ concern me, actually.”

99 nodded, “You can’t do this to your squad.”

“My  _ squad _ ?” seethed Hevy. He chuckled bitterly “We’re nothing but a bad batch. Failures,” he looked away, “like you two.”

1134 charged at Hevy, shoving him against the locker.

“You have  _ no _ right to call yourself  _ nor _ your squadmates a bad batch. You don’t get that right. You didn’t have to go through the _ shit _ that true bad batchers like me and 99 did, and I didn’t even have it as bad as 99. Don’t you talk shit about yourself like that. You and the rest of Domino Squad are perfectly  _ fine _ and  _ perfectly talented _ .” He had fire in his eyes. Heavy shoved 1134 off of him.

“Yeah,” 99 spoke up, “how can I be a failure when I-I never even got my chance. A chance _ you’re _ throwing away.” 99 sighed, “You’re always trying to be the anchor, Hevy, you know, do it on your own.”

1134 moved to stand next to 99, resting a hand on his brothers hunched back.

“Well,” 99 continued, “maybe you should embrace the fact that you have a team. See, I never had that. Closest I’ve got to a team is 1134. You need them, and they need you.”

1134 nodded his head in agreement, “Don’t feel like you have to carry the burden of our failure as a group on your own, Heavy. You have us by your side, Hevy, your brothers.”

Hevy whipped around to glare at 1134, “I told you, don’t call me that! We’re just numbers, guys! Just numbers.”

99 took a step forward, “Not to me. To me, you’ve always had a name.”

Hevy paused at that, as did 1134. The same thought rang through their minds.

_ “Maybe...we aren’t just numbers.” _

― ― ―

The next morning, 1134 groaned as he sat on one of the benches between their lockers. 

_ “I should _ not _ have stayed up that late” _

“Hey,” Fives began, “where’s CT-782?”

“Yeah, where is CT-782?” Echo questioned

“If he is not here, we will fail,” Droidbait complained.

“Not today, brothers,” Hevy’s voice rang out, “Today, we pass. And one more thing...the name’s Hevy.”

1134 beamed. 99 always did know how to talk them out of their slumps.

― ― ―

“Orders came in clear, mates,” Echo stated.

“Nothing to repeat, Echo?”

“Not today.”

“How do you feel, Droid? Your shoulder alright?” 1134 tapped him on the shoulder.

“I’ll live,” Droidbait’s upbeat voice responded.

“We all know what we have to do,” Fives pitched in.

Finally, the elevator reached the top.

“Let's do this boys,” smirked Hevy.

Domino Squad charged out into the field, blasting droids at a rapid rate. As a team, they ducked behind a barrier. 

“That's it, boys. Stay together,” Hevy reminded them.

“Fives, 1134, on your left!”  
  
  


1134 jumped into a raised squat and shot the droid at the same time as Fives.

“Thanks, Cutup,” they spoke.

“No problem, brothers.”

1134 smiled, happy that his batchmates were finally getting along.

On Hevy’s signal, all 6 teammates darted out from behind the barrier. As per usual, 1134 chose to run to the side. He was aware he was technically breaking formation, but since all the other teams had only 5 members, he decided to take it upon himself to have some...creative liberty. He charged up the side and jumped up onto a platform before taking aim at the droids down below. 

“What is he doing,” Chief growled before turning to look at Shaak Ti. “They’re breaking formation, aren’t you going to do something?”

The jedi turned to look at the bounty hunter. “No,” she spoke, “CT-1134 has no formation. He knows what he needs to do.”

Back on the field, 1134 continued to snipe droids from his position. He was focused on the ground droids until a blaster shot flew over his head. His attention was quickly drawn to the droids who were also sniping from above. He sat back on his heels for a better shot and quickly fired on the droids that were left above his teammates. He heard multiple shouts of thanks and joy filled his chest. 

Soon after, he scaled back down from his perch and ran through the countless droid bodies. Finally, he caught up with his brothers. Diving next to Hevy, he slipped his blaster over his back.

“Alright, prep the ascension cables.”

1134 let his hand drop to his side, but his fist closed around nothing.

“Uhhh, Hevy. We have a problem”

Hevy had also realized their current predicament, “I know. They’re not on our belts.”

“Just when things seemed easy”

“Well, we can’t scale the face without them! We’ll fail the test if we can't finish!”

“So, this is it,” Echo frowned.

“Not exactly,” Hevy reminded, “Those guns up there, we can use them as a step to the next level, form a chain, and use each other to scale this face.”

“Use the guns,” exclaimed Fives, “are you crazy?”

“Trust me, I know weapons.”

“I’m gonna draw their fire,” Droitbait declared, “You guys blast ‘em.”

As Droidbait ran out, the rest of the squad started firing. Fives and 1134 were quick to take out quite a few, with Cutup, Echo, and Hevy close behind. As the group charged towards the Citadel, 1134 paused.

He couldn’t scale the wall, he wasn’t tall enough to reach the ledge, even while jumping. He cursed.

“Cutup!” He yelled, “I can’t get up!”

Cutup was quick to turn around. Looking over the edge, he saw 1134 standing on one of the inclines with shame in his eyes. Leaning down, he held his hand out for his brother. 1134 latched onto his arm, and Cutup was easily able to yank his small figure up and onto the slab that they were on.

1134 gave his brother a quick hug in thanks before running towards the guns, Cutup close behind. Together, the pair scaled the wall and joined their brothers at the top.

― ― ―

Domino Squad stood with their heads held high as their graduation badges were pinned onto their shirts. 1134 had a slight blush on his face, embarrassed about how obvious the height difference between himself and his batchmates was. 

“Congratulations. You’ve graduated,” El-les began. “At ease.”

The brothers relaxed as the two bounty hunters walked away.

“Next stop, ARC troopers!” Echo exclaimed.

“Yeah, how about we face some real combat first?” 1134 chuckled.

Hevy and 1134 stayed behind as their brothers walked away.

“You were right, you know, about everything,” Hevy spoke.

“I heard you were quite the leader out there,” 99 complimented.

Hevy glanced at 1134 before looking back to 99, “No leaders. We are a team.”

“All of us, 99,” 1134 smiled.

“The army’s lucky to have clones like you.”

Hevy and 1134 smiled at each other before looking back to 99, “Not as lucky as we are to have a brother like you, 99”

“Well,” 99 started, “this is goodbye I guess. Hevy and 1134 ship out, and 99 stays here.”

“Eh, we’ll see each other again. I mean, how else am I supposed to get this back from you?” Hevy gave 99 his graduation pin. 1134 was quick to follow, pinning his to 99’s shirt.

“Besides, 99. You’re shipping out, at least in here,” 1134 put his hand on his heart. “You’ve done a lot for us, 99. You're just as much of a trooper as all of us out there.” He leaned forward to give his brother one last hug. Hevy smiled at the pair and walked away. 1134 went to follow, but 99 grabbed his hand.

“1134, next time we meet, you better tell me your name.”

1134 glowed with happiness, “Of course, 99.

“ _ I promise.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet this SUCKS. Reminder that I'm still looking for a beta reader! Comment below if you're interested, or dm me on twitter (@winfinie)! Ngl, I grinded the last like 3k words of this chapter in like...5 hours tonight, so it might be a little bad. Also, this was just an intro chapter! We'll get to the good stuff next chapter. And, yes, when writing fanfic with an oc this interactive, I tend to only really include scenes that were in that episode, and the chapters are the ENTIRE episode (this excludes my mandalorian fanfics, where I usually split the episodes into two, sometimes even three chapters!). If you notice any errors, please feel free to KINDLY comment below! My anxious lil ass can't handle ppl yelling stuff at me oops 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed!!! Happy new years as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who's decided to join CT-1134's journey! I've been a huge Clone Wars fan ever since it came out when I was a kid, and that hasn't faded at all! I've always wated to make a clone oc, but I could never find a soild story line that I felt fit, nor a solid character. I've recently started rewatching TCW with my mom, and since COVID is keeping us all cooped up in our homes, I decided that now was the perfect time to start a fanfic! 
> 
> The Character Death warning is for the major clones that die, but since I'm such a huge fan of LITERALLY EVERY CLONE THAT DIES (I pick the worst characters to like), I might pull some strings to keep some alive. The violence tag is for typical Star Wars/Clone Wars violence and war. If anyone has any comments or anything please feel free to comment! And kudos are much appreciated, but I totally understand being shy to!
> 
> UPDATE: I'm looking for a beta reader! I don't have any friends that watch Clone Wars enough to understand this, so if you're interested please comment below! Also, the next chapter should be out soon! I had writers block for a day or two, so sorry about that! Updates are going to be super inconsistant, but I'll TRY to get 1-2 chapters out a week.


End file.
